


Укусы

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Intrigue
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Однострочник с дайри-феста, заявка "Ривай/Эрен, помогать одеваться после бурной ночи".
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager





	Укусы

**Author's Note:**

> Опять же, не скажу, что здесь безусловный слэш — скорее интрига.

— Простите, капрал, — на Эрене, конечно, всё заживает неимоверно быстро, даже укусы. Быстро, но не настолько же! И форменная куртка, заботливо наброшенная на плечи Риваем, довольно сильно оцарапала свежий след на шее. Не забыть бы утром проверить, а то как весь день придётся ходить застегнутым на все пуговицы! — Могу я… — только не показать, насколько на самом деле важен его ответ, не дать понять, как темнеет в глазах от желания, как пересыхают губы… и ни в коем случае не смотреть в глаза! — надеяться на то, что эта ночь в скором времени повторится?

— Ничего страшного, Йегер, вы меня не покалечили. Думаю, можете. — Ривай, как всегда бесстрастный, даже и не верится, что каких-то полчаса назад Эрену удалось заставить его стонать от еле сдерживаемых чувств. Или этот стон — лишь бред воспаленного воображения? Ох, как заполошенно стучит сердце, как потеют ладони, а внутренности скручивает тугой комок предвкушения… удовольствия? Боли? Не важно. Имеет значение сейчас только его ответ.

— Тогда…

— А о времени следующей тренировки я сообщу вам позже. Не дело, чтобы надежда человечества проигрывала какой-то титанской самке. Ещё и немытой к тому же!


End file.
